Make A Move On Me
by flashpenguin
Summary: Distraught by a fight with Kevin, a tipsy Pen calls the one person she trusts more than anything. As he consoles her, she finds that maybe after 7 years, it's time to take their frienship up a notch.


_Here is my take on Derek and Pen before the morning after. I wanted to post this before the ep to see how close to home I could call it. Not sure if this is going to be multi-chapter because I have so many others to work on. But if people like it, I will see what I can do._

_Thanks in advance to those who read and review. _

_Song prompt: "Make A Move On Me" by Olivia Newton-John_

**Make A Move On Me**

Usually Derek Morgan didn't drop everything when the phone rang…unless it was an emergency. And the fact that his Baby Girl called him at ten o'clock at night in tears and inconsolable wasn't just an emergency, it was a 9-1-1! So, it was a no brainer that he would drop everything and run over to her place without a moment's hesitation.

Okay, so he had forgotten his coat in the rush out the door, but he wasn't planning on staying there - just long enough to find out what was happening and then he would be on his way. Bracing himself for the worst, he raised his fist and knocked.

"Pen, I know you're in there," he called out. He knocked again. "Come on, Baby Girl, open up before I have to call Hotch."

The sound of the chain and deadbolt was faint before the door swung open. There stood Pen in her work outfit, mascara running, hair mussed, and looking like the world had been yanked out from beneath her. And his heart broke for her.

"Are you okay?" he asked and fought the urge to wrap her in his arms and make the hurt go away.

"No," she replied. "Yes."

"I can see why you called me," he quipped. "May I come in?"

Pen stepped aside. "Sure." Waiting until Derek was inside, she closed the door and locked it tight. "Do you want something to drink?" she asked hesitantly.

Derek noticed the bottle of wine on the coffee table and the nearly empty wineglass. "I'm not a wine drinker, Pen…"

"I'll get you a glass," she interrupted. Derek watched as she tried to remain cool on the quick trip to the kitchen, but he saw her stumble and recovery. It didn't take an expert profiler to see that Penelope Garcia had had more than one glass of wine already.

"Here you go!" she announced and thrust the glass at him. "Drink up!" She poured herself a glass and took a large swallow.

Derek eyed the burgundy liquid. "What are we drinking to?"

"My freedom!" Pen chortled happily, but her voice quavered.

"Your what?" He was dumbfounded by her revelation.

"Kevin and I called it quits," she replied. "We're over. Done. Finished…."

Derek held up his hand. "I know what you mean. I meant that I didn't know you two were having problems."

"Oh honey, we've been having problems for a while now. Ever since he asked me to 'buy the farm' with him and leave the BAU, we've been on shaky ground."

"Okay." He wasn't quite following her, but he knew her well enough and long enough to know that if he stayed put, she'd lead him where he was supposed to go. "So what happened tonight?"

Pen swayed on her feet. "We had a huge…whoa!" She reached out for the chair to keep her balance. "A huge - what do you call it when people shout and say things and then slam doors?"

Derek pulled her over to the couch. "Sit, Pen, before you fall. I call that a fight."

Pen snapped her fingers. "A fight. We had a fight. And now we're over."

Derek looked into her big brown eyes and watched as her pupils dilated. "How many glasses have you had?" he wondered.

"Two" she answered and held up three fingers. Derek raised his eyebrow. "Ooops! I meant two." She looked at her fingers to make sure she had it correct. "Yep! Two!"

"I'm going to go with your first answer." Derek sat down beside her on the overstuffed couch. He couldn't help but notice how it conformed to his body perfectly. It was on the tip of his tongue to ask her where she got it, but first he needed to know what was happening with her and Kevin. "So, he wanted to buy the farm and have you leave the BAU…then what?"

"I told him that now that Emily was back and my family was back together, I couldn't leave. I mean, how could I leave the two women who are like sisters to me?" she rushed on in a single breath. "I thought Emily had died and I wouldn't see her again…" Her eyes filled up with tears.

Derek's face softened. "I know, angel."

Pen sniffed loudly. "I don't know how I got thru that pain. I mean, it hurt when my parents died and my brothers disowned me, but this was different. We had been thru so much…"

"I know. I know."

"But she's back and everything is better. We're back."

"And Kevin fits into this…how?" Derek prompted.

"He still wants me to quit. He wants me to go off with him to God knows where and be with him. He thinks I spend too much time at work looking at crimes and getting involved with my counseling. But I said that Emily and JJ would miss me. And I would miss them…but not as much as some people. But I wouldn't miss looking at crime scene photos," she rambled on drunkenly.

Derek listened and sipped his wine. There was a time to speak and a time to listen. This was the latter.

"Ask me what happened tonight," she prompted.

"Pen…"

"Ask me."

Derek shrugged. "What happened tonight?"

"He wanted me to marry him on Valentine's Day. He had it all planned out: we were going to fly to Atlantic City and get married, and then honeymoon at Trump's casino, then we were going to come back here."

Derek tried to remain cool. "So, what did you say?"

"I said that I thought it was nice of him to want to take our relationship to another level, but we hadn't gotten to that point yet. And if he wanted me to marry him, why couldn't he have said something instead of sneaking behind my back?"

"True," he agreed. He pushed a blonde lock behind her ear.

"And he still wanted me to quit. How's that for a kick in the head? But I turned him down. Then he got angry and wanted to know the real reason for me saying no."

"Which is…?" he probed gently.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"I would hope that it was because you wanted to stay with the BAU," he replied honestly.

Pen's bottom lip trembled. Her eyes filled with tears. "How could he make me choose? How could he say that he loved me and then make me choose?" she wailed plaintively.

"Aw Pen, come here," Derek commanded and drew her into his arms. Gently he held her as her body shook with sobs. The minutes ticked by as Pen only wept her grief and despair on Derek's shoulder. All of her anger and pain let loose in a torrent of tears.

Being raised the only boy in a house full of women had taught Derek Morgan more about life and women than any class on psychology or profiling ever could. He usually wasn't affected by women's tears, but then again Penelope Garcia wasn't just any woman, she was his woman. At least wanted to think she was his.

"Shh, Pen," he soothed and patted her back lovingly. "It's going to be okay. Breathe," he commanded as an afterthought. She fit so good in his arms. Just like she always did, he reminded himself. "It will be okay."

Slowly her sobs were reduced to hiccups. Her breath was shaky as she drew it in.

"Better?" he asked. Pen nodded against his shoulder. Careful not to disrupt her, he reached for the box of Kleenex on the coffee table. Pulling a few tissues out, he dabbed at her eyes. "Here, blow your nose," he offered.

Pulling back, she blew her nose hard. "Oh Derek, I ruined your shirt," she wailed. Her hand tried to brush away the wet spot on the light blue silk.

Derek chuckled softly. "Mama, it's nothing I can't fix. And besides, it was a small price to pay. I know you were being strong for me, but after all we've been thru, you should know that you can't hide anything from me." He put a finger under her chin and lifted her eyes to meet his. "I know you too well."

"Sure you do," she whispered.

Derek grinned broadly. "I do. I know you better than you know yourself." He trailed a forefinger down the bridge of Pen's nose and tapped the end playfully.

"Then tell me why I called you tonight instead of Emily or JJ," she countered.

"Because JJ has to take care of Henry, and Emily is…" He thought hard. Then he shook his head. "Well, Emily is doing what ever it is she does now that she's back in the land of the living. And I can't see you doing this with Hotch or Rossi. Kevin would be shot or fired. Depending on who you called first," he joked. "I want to think that you called me because we're friends."

"Then you don't know me as well as you think." Leaning over, Pen pressed her lips to Derek's.


End file.
